Blood vs Blood
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: Sequel to Voldemort's GrandaughteR! Voldemort kidnaps one of his great-grandsons and turns him to the dark side then sends him to Hogwarts! What is he planning now?
1. Prologue

A/n: I hope you like the sequel as much as the first (Voldemort's Granddaughter). This story will be based on their sons. But first I need to start off with a prologue that describes the separation of the twins so you'll understand the following chapters while they are at Hogwarts. Now the bracelet (the one Alicia got from her mother) can only protect one person. Well hope you like it.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Alicia sat on the couch in her mansion in which she lived with her twin sons Ryan and Adam (they were currently asleep). She smiled as she looked at a picture of them with Harry playing. She sighed they were growing up so fast. They were going to be two tomorrow. She was glad Voldemort hadn't gotten any of them yet. Though she knew they were still in danger. So much protection was required for them. She had tried to make a bracelet for them like hers but her mother had used lots of magic on it and Dumbledore didn't think it was safe to make another being as they were to young to understand not to take it off and could easily be fooled. She had searched for day for a spell to stop them from taking it off so it would be apart of them. There was none though. There was one that required a Slytherin heir to do and you had to use dark magic. She had actually considered it since it would be in the best interest in them but then she learned that anyone with Slytherin blood could take it off and so she quickly brushed that idea away.  
  
She quickly jumped up as she heard someone come to the door and came in. She ran to kitchen to greet her husband only to find it wasn't him. Her mouth dropped open. He didn't see her but she could see him. She muttered an invisibility spell on herself and a sound proofing charm on her so anything she did couldn't be heard or seen. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pot. Just as she was about to hit him over the head, she heard Harry shout," honey I'm home." She was so shocked she dropped the pot. Voldemort turned around and grabbed her hand.  
  
He said," Foolish girl," and muttered," Reveal yourself."  
  
She was standing right in front of her shooting dagger stares at her. She pulled him off of her just as Harry entered the kitchen with his wand out. He stared at Voldemort and then looked a Alicia and then the pot.  
  
"Alicia go get the twins," he said.  
  
She looked at him and said," Harry I have protection you don't you go get them and leave he can't hurt me."  
  
He gave her an ordering look and said," just go."  
  
She ran to the room. Voldemort tried to run after her but Harry got in front of him. Alicia ran to the twins's room and pushed the door open and ran to their beds. She picked up Adam from the top bunk and set him on the floor much to his dismay. She picked up Ryan and grabbed Adam from the floor.  
  
She whispered," be quiet don't say a word."  
  
She turned in a circle what could she do? She couldn't apparate or use floo powder. She felt like hitting herself why hadn't she thought of this before? Then it dawned on her she could bewitch something and fly away with her sons and try to save Harry if she could. She put down Adam and pulled out her wand and said," per volare." (means to fly in Italian) as she pointed at a blanket on Adam's bed. She used her wand and made it come right in front of her.  
  
She whispered," Hop on."  
  
They looked delighted at the idea of flying on a blanket. She helped them up She got in front of them and put Ryan on her lap. He always needed to be babied he was a mama's boy Adam was the opposite he was well independent.  
  
She told Adam," hold on, wrap your arms around my waist."  
  
He did that and held on tight. Not wanting to risk her sons' lives she blasted a wall in their room. Harry and her had decided the kids came first once they were save you could help the other. She flew right through where the wall once was and as she did this she felt Adam's and Ryan's grips tighten around her. She flew around the house (to the front) and saw about twenty when in black right outside her house.  
  
They must have known she would do something like this. Trying to be quiet she flew higher in the sky and hid behind their chimney suddenly glad of how big it was. But she had been seen. One of the Deatheaters shouted over there on the roof I just saw her fly behind them. She winced. She looked down at Ryan she saw him crying. She brushed a tear away and said," everything will be okay."  
  
She had lied nothing would be okay Harry was probably dead and she was on a roof with her sons without any protection. She would be captured and killed and her sons would grow up to be the next Dark Lords. Now she thought that won't happen.  
  
She took off her bracelet and put it on Ryan since he was closest and said," don't take it off. Do that for me. Promise me you won't take it off no matter what those mean men saw. I love you, both of you. Don't let them see you cry."  
  
He nodded and brushed away his tears. She pulled up and swerved left and right determined not to let anything happen to her sons. She hated leaving Adam unprotected but she had to and she wasn't about to leave herself protected. The Deatheaters shot curses at her but she made sure they missed. Then she saw Voldemort come out of the house looking furious. He was livid, she smiled that meant Harry got away.  
  
She heard something behind her and saw Harry he was on his broom.  
  
He said," hand me one of them. If one of us gets out of this at least one of them will be save."  
  
She handed Ryan to him since he was closest. She turned and grabbed Adam and whispered," hold on."  
  
But just as she said this something hit the blanket she was sitting on and before she knew it she was falling to the ground quickly. She held onto Adam with her life. Nothing she thought, nothing will separate us. I will not leave him alone unless he's with Harry. She fell to the floor and rolled over while only thinking about Adam's safety her arms were around his head while her legs supported his bottom.  
  
She looked up but she still cradled Adam in her arms. As if trying to hide him from them.  
  
"Give me him," Voldemort ordered," I have a right to see my grandson."  
  
She shot him a piercing look and shouted," you have no right to so much as touch my son."  
  
Voldemort asked sweetly to annoy her," what is his name Ryan or Adam?"  
  
She didn't say a word as she stared at him with hate.  
  
She ordered," go away and leave my sons alone. They will not follow in your footsteps they will be against you forever."  
  
"That's right keep telling yourself that," Voldemort sneered and gave a cold laugh. He said a spell that threw her to the wall. He then grabbed Adam. Adam looked so helpless in his arms he looked frightened as he stared at his mom in a ball on the floor.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and said," have fun dying you know you deserve this," with his grandson in his hands.  
  
But just as he was about to say the spell Adam caught on to what was happening his mom was going to die. He pushed the wand out of Voldemort's hands. Voldemort gave him a piercing look and then smiled," we'll be able to change you."  
  
He bent down to pick up his wand to finish Alicia off. But when he looked back up Alicia was gone. He turned and saw all of his Death Eaters on the floor moaning and groaning in pain and agony but he couldn't find Alicia.  
  
Voldemort gave a puzzled look (never thought that would happen) and looked down at his grandson. She wouldn't leave him there. But just in case he better leave (before the aurors came) he flicked his wand and muttered a spell that transported himself, Adam, and his Deatheaters to his home where his other Deatheaters awaited.  
  
A/n: The next chapter will come ASAP. It will be at Hogwarts where they meet each other again. 


	2. chapter 1

A/n: In this chapter Adam and Ryan meet again and what happened that day Adam was taken.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
What was she going to do, she thought while holding her twins she spun in a circle, confused of what to do next. She spotted a blanket on one of her son's beds and bewitched it to fly and put helped her sons on the blanket all the while worrying about her husband. She blasted a hole in the wall and took cover behind their rather large chimney on the top of their house. Oh no the Deatheaters had seen her. But then Harry came and told her to give him one their sons she handed Ryan over who was whereing her bracelet. She didn't make it though as a curse hit her blanket she protected Adam with her life. She covered his head as the fell to the floor not worrying about her pain. Voldemort's cold voice was heard," give me my grandson I have a right to see him." She yelled at him telling him he had no right to touch any of her sons. He annoyed her with another tactic his cold voice made her shiver. "Which is his name Ryan or Adam?" She gave him a piercing look and said angrily," leave my sons alone. They will not follow in your footsteps they will be against you forever." He sneered as he said," that's right keep telling yourself that," he threw her body to the wall she felt one of her bones break. She looked up at that horrid man he had her son and he was going to kill her she felt so helpless... he son looked so helpless and there was nothing she could do. Yes she thought, carefully hiding he excitement there was one spell left that did not require a wand. Prior Ertenate. It would be strong enough to take out all of Voldemort's helpers. Then maybe she could handle him. She started to concentrate on all of those men in black falling to the floor into unconsciousness. She heard his cold voice again," have fun dying you know you deserve this." She ignored him and concentrated on the Deatheaters falling to the floor she felt them falling. But that man's voice broke into her head again," we'll be able to change you." She wondered what he meant but shook it off concentrating on Deatheaters falling she did it. She looked at Voldemort pleased with herself. She saw him bent over picking his wand off the floor. She immediately knew what had happened her son had saved her. She tried to get up but then she felt someone pull her up. It was Harry. She climbed onto the blanket and safely put her arms around his waist and gently rubbed her hand on Ryan's arm to comfort him. They flew up about Voldemort. She whispered to Harry," Adam." Harry flew down he was going to grab Adam right out of Voldemort's arms but it was to late the man had disappeared with her son. Her son that saved her life, the son that she couldn't return the favor to.  
  
Alicia sat up in bed and gasped. That dream had haunted her at least once a week since she parted with her son. It had been nine years. Nine whole years. She refused to have any more kids after that. She failed to save her son, Adam. She couldn't go through that anymore. Of course she loved Ryan and would love to have more kids. But she knew she couldn't she would put them in danger. She looked down at Harry he was asleep oblivious to her heart racing faster than it should.  
  
She got out of bed and sat by the window in her room. Ryan would be starting school that very day. In five hours he would be on the Hogwarts Express. It was six in the morning on September first. Every day since Adam was taken form her aurors had searched far and wide for the lost twin. She had looked for awhile herself but Dumbledore insisted she go and be a mother to her other son and wouldn't let her return. He had never been found. But she knew he was alive. He was going to be the next Dark Lord. He was studying dark magic. For the past month she couldn't help but wonder. Is he going to be at Hogwarts this year? Would he meet Ryan again? What would he be like?  
  
No, she thought. He would probably not go to school at all or go to Durmstrang where they taught dark magic. She sighed, she wanted to see her son just once and apologize for not saving him. Just for a minute. She wanted noting more. He probably wouldn't recognize her who knew what bull shit story Voldemort had told him and eventually made him believe. Just like Ryan he wouldn't remember. She never told Ryan about his twin after he had forgotten.  
  
Before she knew it the morning had passed and she stood in front of the Hogwarts Express saying farewell to her son Ryan. She hugged him tightly. He had grown to look just like his father. The resemblance was strange. She waved as the train left and he had his head out the window yelling," Bye."  
  
Ryan sat on the train in his compartment all alone. Until he heard someone walk in. The boy had dirty blonde hair. He sat down in front of Ryan.  
  
He said," Hi my name is Dave Wood."  
  
Ryan smiled and said," I'm Ryan Potter."  
  
"Oh my dad knows your dad they went to school together and played Quidditch," he replied.  
  
"Yeah I remember him mentioning that before he said his son would be starting this year," Ryan said.  
  
Dave asked," What house do you think you will be in? I would have been sure you would be in Gryffindor except your mother being a Slytherin heir and all."  
  
Ryan knew this his mom had told him a week ago. Since everyone else knew it and he was bound to find out. Ryan said," probably Gryffindor. Well I hope I don't know what my parents would do if I wasn't."  
  
Dave nodded. They sat quietly for a while until the compartment door opened to show a boy with blond hair and icy blue eyes and another boy with messy black hair and was it red eyes. Other than that Ryan looked exactly like him. Ryan sat there staring at the boy as her did the same?  
  
The blond boy noticed this and nudged the black haired boy. He sneered at them and said," Hi I'm Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Ryan said while trying to be nice," I'm Ryan Potter." He had heard a lot about the Malfoy's and his mom was always in a bad mood whenever Draco Malfoy was mentioned she started mumbling about hot evil they were and hit and slammed things so Ryan thought it best not to mention the Malfoy's unless it was necessary.  
  
Dave said," I'm Dave Wood," while staring at Lucius with an accusing stare.  
  
The boy who looked almost exactly like him said," I'm Damian Riddle." (is it evil enough.)  
  
Lucius said to Ryan," He-Who-Must-Be-Named had some fun torturing your mother you know and it was all thanks to my father. It might not have happened if Harry had listened to her when she said one of his friends was planning to bring someone to a horrible death. Your mother deserved it."  
  
He stormed out before he could say anything. Damian stared at him for a moment and left. Ryan could read his stare. It was full of jealousy but he couldn't figure it out. Why would he be jealous? He changed his thoughts to what Damian had said. Was that the truth? Had his mother been tortured by Voldemort? His grandpa. He sighed life was so confusing. Why does Damian look so much like me? Those red eyes creep me out.  
  
He was brought back to reality when Dave said," I hate those Malfoy's."  
  
Ryan replied," Right there with you."  
  
Dave asked trying to lighten the mood that was left by Malfoy," Are you going to try out for Quidditch next year?"  
  
"Yea," Ryan said.  
  
They then launched into a conversation about Quidditch for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts and Ryan tried to forget about Damian who looked just like him and Malfoy.  
  
They got off the train and followed a rather large man to the lake where they excitedly got into some boats. Ryan looked around and saw Lucius and Damian getting into a boat together. Damian caught his eyes and they stared at each other for awhile until Dave turned his attention to him.  
  
Dave said," It's strange how you and Damian look alike. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryan said," but I don't know I feel like I've met him somewhere else."  
  
Ryan clueless to the fact of what Voldemort's real name was had no idea that he had in fact seen Damian before he just didn't remember where. He looks so much like me. He shook his head to himself his family was out of order. His parents were hiding something from him he just didn't know what.  
  
Dave said, he was aware of Voldemort's real name," you two are probably related unless he was adopted which I doubt because the two of you look so alike."  
  
Ryan asked," What do you mean?"  
  
Dave shockingly said," you don't know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's real name. His last name is Riddle. I think something like Tom Riddle. Damian is probably going to be his right hand man."  
  
Ryan said," but how is he related to Voldemort?"  
  
Dave cringed at his name. Ryan was raised not to fear the man and grew up with his parent's saying it whenever there was another attack.  
  
Dave shrugged and said," I have no idea."  
  
Dave was oblivious to the fact that Ryan had a twin brother. Since it was kept very secret just Ryan's parents and their close friends and their families and aurors knew about him. He was kept very secret. People knew that Harry and Alicia had a kid it quickly spread ever since that day Alicia went into labor in the common room. Ryan having a twin was kept secret. No one had told him. His twin was forgotten.  
  
They arrived at the school and waited in a small room waiting to be sorted. Ryan was lost in though. What if he was put in Slytherin? His mom would probably have a heart attack.  
  
He sighed. That can't happen. He'd rather be squib than be in Slytherin there was no greater shame than that. His thoughts ended when Professor Mcgonagal started to talk.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
She turned and exited the room and the first years followed. Ryan's fears immediately left as he looked around the room he had just entered. He had heard about the ceiling but he just couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He dreamily looked at it until Dumbledore spoke.  
  
Dumbledore said staring down at the first years," Greetings students welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Just a few announcements before the Sorting begins. The Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden. No magic is allowed in the hallways in between classes and our caretaker, Mr. Filch wants you all to know that a number of things will not be able to be used in the school this year. For a full list simply look at the announcement board in your dorm."  
  
Professor Mcgonagal stepped forward with the sorting hat and stool and placed them on the podium and said," First years you will simply sit on the stool and the sorting hat will sort you."  
  
She began reading off the names.  
  
"Anderson, Sandy"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Belton, Andy"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Bernard, Isaac"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Dermon, Rachel"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Tarter, Ashley"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
The list continued until...  
  
"Potter, Ryan"  
  
Ryan walked up and sat on the chair and put the sorting hat on his hat. The sorting hat said...  
  
The Potter's son. I remember your mother when she placed me on her head thirteen years ago in her fifth year. Quite nervous she was. She had just learned of being a witch and her grandfather being the dark lord and had killed her parents. Oh she despised him. Almost put her in Slytherin I did just like your father I wonder how things would have turned out that way. If our brother and you would be together. Oh look at me I'm babbling. Silly ol' hat I am! Well let's see. You seem smart have quite a few good spells up there. Nervous, ambitious, I can see why, and brave. Oh yes and hatred towards your grandfather. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't right for you. No, definitely not right for a Slytherin and Gryffindor. Mmm... I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Ryan heaved out a sigh of relieve. He stepped off the stool and placed the hat on the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table to be greeted by almost everyone there. He took a seat next to Isaac.  
  
Isaac said," people over here were making bets of where you would end up in. I didn't bet though since I hadn't met you. Oh by the way I'm Isaac."  
  
Ryan smiled and said jokingly," Well you already know who I am."  
  
Isaac nodded and Ryan went into deep thought to think about what the sorting hat had said. The Slytherin thing didn't bother him. But that part where he started talking about a brother. He had no brother. He'd have to write to his parents that night.  
  
He focused his attention back on the sorting just as....  
  
"Riddle, Damian"  
  
was called up.  
  
(A/n: Now I am going to switch to what the sorting hat is saying to Damian.)  
  
Mmm... quite interesting this is. You seem to know about your brother but you hate him. Why is that? Oh you have been fooled! The dark lord has lied to you. Your parents did not give you away I shall say any more. I shan't. But this is quite confusing. Well back to what I was made to do! You are very ambitious and full of hate you wish to kill your brother and parents and admire the dark lord. Bravery you have of course.  
  
Oh you wish to be in Slytherin. I think you'd be great there as well. SLYTHERIN!!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A/n: Whew that was long. But I like the ending. So if you want to find out what happens next review. The next chapter you'll find out what Damian was lead to believe. I sure hope you found out who he was?!?!?!?!?!? Please review!!!! 


End file.
